


An Aro To The Heart

by trans_demon_king



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Remy says he'd bang some dudes), Aromantic Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Aromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Aromantic Sleep | Remy Sanders, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of a bar (though no alcohol or food is consumed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_demon_king/pseuds/trans_demon_king
Summary: Prompt: remy realizing he's aro and breaking down and/or just being Really Sad because he can't feel romantic love. logan finds him and comforts him while also telling him about his own experience with figuring out he's aro and his eventual acceptance of it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 34





	An Aro To The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine having this prompt in your inbox for a month and a half and only just writing it now. Couldn't be me. But I did write it in time for Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week!! So that's good!! Also I imagine this leading to qpr Losleep btw.

Remy’s entire life he competed with his twin brother Roman to be more the most romantic™ twin™. They both flirted with almost everyone in their middle and high school. But when Remy grew up… 

“Hey bro, do you think that guy over there is cute? Like would you date him?” Roman asked Remy one day at a bar.

“I would probably bang him gurl, but not date.” Remy replied after glancing up from his phone.

Roman threw his hands into the air, “You’ve said that about everyone! For _months_ ! You used to want to date _everyone_! What happened?”

“Nothing.” Remy easily replied, but internally he wasn't so sure. It _was_ nothing right?

“If you say so.” Roman sounded disbelieving. 

“Yeah well I better get going, bye bro see you sometime!” Remy said as he left the bar.

“Bye Remy!”

“Oh hello Remy. Normally you don’t come home until the morning when you go out with your brother, why are you home so early?” Remy’s roommate, Logan, asked barely looking up from his book.

“Oh you know just having a crisis about something it’s fine. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” And Remy started off to his room, expecting Logan to return to his book. 

Obviously he wasn’t thinking straight. “Nope, no going to your room. We are going to talk you through whatever crisis you’re having.” The white ring on Logan’s left hand glinted in the low light as he set his book aside and gestured at Remy to come over. The man in question sighed and flopped down with his head in Logan’s lap, and Logan started carding his hand through Remy’s hair. “So me and Roman were talking about guys at the bar y’know? Like he’d ask me if I’d date one and I’d just be like no but I’d bang them. And he got annoyed cause apparently I’ve been saying that for _months_ . And I realized I _have_ , like I haven’t found anyone romantically appeally like _ever_!”

“Didn’t you and him flirt with lots of guys when we were in school?” Logan questioned.  
“Yeah but that was more for compitition's sake! And once we hit like junior year it was to try and bang them! So yeah, that’s what I’m having a crisis about.”

Remy thought for a minute before asking, “Hey Logie you have more knowledge of the different identites in the LGBTQ community than me right?”  
“Yeah I learned a bunch when I was questioning, why?”

“I just kinda slapped the word gay on and it fit so I never questioned again, but like is there something to describe how I am?”

“Yes. Aromantic, which is what I am, is the lack of romantic attraction. There is also asexual, or the lack of sexual attraction, which I also am, but I suspect you are not that.” Logan paused to take a breath, “Everyone chooses their own labels but from what you’ve told me I believe you would fit best under homosexual aromantic.”

Remy looked up at Logan like he hung the moon. “There’s a _word_ for it? That’s actually really nice to know. And yeah homosexual aromantic I like that. Do I gotta get a ring now too? To join the club? That’s what you said your white ring was for right?”

“Yes that’s what my white ring is, my black one is for asexual, or ace. And if you want to you can but you don’t _need_ to.”

“Oh okay. Also Logan?”  
“Yes Remy?”

“I love you, no romo though.”

Logan snickered before saying, “I love you no romo too Remy.”


End file.
